


teasing from a distance

by bluezcherry



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Discovery, Dominant Branch, Hickory (Trolls) mentioned - Freeform, Intimacy, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Teasing, Vibrators, submissive chaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluezcherry/pseuds/bluezcherry
Summary: Chaz is playing a dirty game with Hickory and a remote control vibrator.He doesn't particularly feel like telling Branch that when they run into each other.
Relationships: Branch/Chaz (Trolls), Branch/Chaz/Hickory (Trolls)
Kudos: 15





	teasing from a distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kate669](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate669/gifts).



Chaz trembled, biting back a whine. He had expected to be teased, but Hickory seemed to be throwing the remote's controls back and forth every few seconds. He wasn't even in the room! Chaz was stuck leaning against one table, legs wobbling as he tried to rub his thighs closer together, despite the fact that he already was pressing them as tightly as he could.

He finally was able to breathe properly, and even relax a bit, when the vibrator turned to a low buzz, and seemed to be staying there. He sighed, relaxing a bit before he would push off the table and try to get back to what he had been doing. 

And immediately ran into Branch.

"Oh, sorry Chaz!" Branch cried, catching him when Chaz nearly fell, one arm wrapped around a shoulder and the other steadying him by the waist. Chaz shivered, oversensitive and a million overly romantic scenarios overlaying in his mind. "Hey, you ok?" Branch asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Chaz chuckled, waving Branch off and trying to float back up and possibly even away. "I'm fine, I-- _uuhh!"_ he moaned, thighs smacking together again as Hickory suddenly dialed the vibrator back up again. He faltered in the air again, and blushed when he realized Branch was holding him again, even partially wrapped in navy blue hair. 

"Hey, are you _sure_ you're ok?" Branch asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Chaz nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. However, that just made Branch frown, and start inspecting Chaz's body.

Chaz blushed _harder,_ eyes wide. "What are you DOING!!" he squeaked, batting at the inquisitive hands before he had to bite his lip as his own arms were caught by more deft strands of hair. The vibrator almost made him moan again, climbing up as he was pinned, but then it settled back down again to a simple buzz.

"Checking you for injury," Branch stated, methodically looking over Chaz's limbs, "because I can't always trust you to accurately tell me how much pain you're in."

Chaz groaned as he realized that his moan had a decent cover story, but now he was _stuck._ "Ok, fine, you caught me, I was about to go lay down, now can you--" He cut himself off with a gasp as Branch moved one hand across a pectoral and the other up a thigh. Blue fingers carefully dug into red chest hair, sliding through to check for any injury, and the other slid down each outer side of the thigh, making Chaz twitch. However, that was _nothing_ compared to when Branch moved on to his stomach and inner thighs, carefully exploring and inspecting as he went. Chaz kept his whine as quiet as possible as more strands of hair gently tugged his legs apart, and he wasn't sure if it was a blessing or torture that Branch was politely avoiding his crotch. 

Branch eventually moved one hand down, though, and then carefully pressed at Chaz's lower stomach... right as the vibrator started to get turned up again. Chaz jerked, stomach tensing. 

Branch looked shocked for a moment, and almost started asking what was wrong, but then fell silent. For a moment, Chaz wondered what was going through his head. He watched Branch's face go from concern, to shock, to a carefully contemplative look, one eyebrow cocked and all. "Is that... a vibrator?" Branch asked, fingertips still resting at Chaz's lower stomach, and Chaz realized he could _feel_ the buzz as Hickory turned it up higher and higher. 

Chaz trembled, barely able to speak at this point, but he tried anyway. "Uh. Y-yeah," he mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't expect to run into you--"

Branch chuckled, and Chaz felt himself being carried through the air, and set right back down on the table he'd been leaning on earlier. "Oh, alright. That's fine. As long as you're not hurt." 

Chaz sighed in relief as the hair finally released him, letting him relax just as Hickory finally was turning the vibe back down.

However, his relief was short lived, as Branch suddenly stepped forward rapidly and pressed his hips between Chaz's legs, reaching forward and pinning Chaz's palms to the table. 

"So. Who has the remote control?" Branch murmured into Chaz's ear. 

Chaz, in his shock of being suddenly pinned and that Branch figured that out so fast, automatically began saying Hickory's name. However, Hickory chose that moment to turn the vibe up to full strength, making Chaz whine it, more like "Hhhii _ickoryyy~"_ and pull out of the light grip on his hands to lean forward and clutch at Branch's leafy vest, hips thrusting slightly, as he couldn't press his thighs together with someone between them. 

Quietly into his ear, he heard Branch murmur, "Oh, this will be fun," and shivered, even as a wobbly grin spread across his face at the thought.


End file.
